With advances in on-board vehicle computer systems and wireless technologies, vehicle navigation systems that provide users with current location and driving directions to a desired destination have become a reality. Vehicle navigation systems have taken one of two forms: on-board systems and network-based systems. On-board systems are driven by a computer and associated database resident in each vehicle. These systems generate driving instructions based on user voice or keyboard input and map information stored in the on-board computing system. Network-based navigation systems do not rely on an on-board computer and associated database, but rather provide a voice interface to an off-vehicle computer or human information provider.
Significant disadvantages exist with both forms of vehicle navigation systems. The on-board navigation system requires expensive and quickly outdated computer hardware. Moreover, with the on-board computing approach, the database needs to be updated periodically to maintain current navigation information. Indeed, such systems can never really be up to date or comprehensive as they rely on external updates, typically via a CD-ROM or other removable electronic storage medium. The network-based system requires an open wireless link to the server. In these systems, the user typically dials a number and gives their starting and ending addresses (current location and destination). The system computes the route and vocally recites it to the user turn by turn. If the user hangs up, or it otherwise disconnected, they need to call again and give their new location and the destination address. Maintaining an active phone connection, especially in a situation involving long distance travel, is inefficient and expensive, as well as distracting to the vehicle user.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method that addresses the disadvantages associated with current attempts at vehicle navigation systems.